


Flirting But It's Bad

by TisBee



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: A Kiss, F/F, They get together, how the hell do i tag, pure fluff, sappho mentions, soft, thasmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22719316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TisBee/pseuds/TisBee
Summary: The Doctor can't flirt and neither can Yaz. How can it possibly work out between them?
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 53





	Flirting But It's Bad

The Doctor edged towards Yaz, glaring at Ryan heatedly.

  
“If you don't do it, I'll tell Jack.” Ryan whispered in her ear.

  
The Doctor’s glare intensified but it gave way to pleading. “She doesn't even like me?” She tried.

  
“Don't try that! Of course she does. Just give her that purple violet.”

  
“It's all wilted.”

  
“I don’t care?”

  
Yaz finally noticed The Doctor dithering nearby. “Doctor!” She grinned.

  
The Doctor picked at the petals on the drooping flower. “You have a really… uh… nice face.”

  
Yaz blushed. “Thank you?”

  
“Like a really nice face.” She turned back to Ryan, a despairing look on her face, but she was just beaming and giving her the thumbs up.

  
“Are you ok?” Yaz asked.

  
“Yeah! I'm just having a hard time with… flirting?”

  
“Oh.” She paused. “Wait are you flirting with me?”

  
“Um.”

  
“It's uh- it's ok if you weren't but I um really like you and your uh hair looks really nice today. Not that it doesn't look nice any other day! You're just um really pretty.”

  
The Doctor blushed, pretending she hadn't noticed Graham watching the two of them and grinning wickedly.

  
“I'm sorry I was mean to you before.”

  
“I'm used to it.” Yaz shrugged.

  
“But you shouldn't be used to it! Everyone should appreciate you for how amazing you are!” The Doctor took Yaz’s hand and squeezed it.

  
Yaz went bright red.  
“Oh- you're really nice.”

  
“This is for you.” The Doctor held the violet out to her. “Sorry it's all droopy.”

  
“It's perfect. You- uh- you like Sappho then?”

  
The Doctor beamed. “I'm glad you got the reference.”

  
Yaz seemed very suddenly aware of the others watching her, then a look passed over her eyes that The Doctor didn't quite catch and then she was being kissed.

  
By Yaz.

  
She wasn't complaining.

  
Later, she spoke to Ryan.

  
“I guess she does like me like that.” She said, cheeks still pink and a happy glint in her eye.


End file.
